Azusa Kurono
Azusa Kurono is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Azusa and his younger brother Toru had a complicated home life for their parents had racked up a huge debt and was raised by a relative. Azusa worked several jobs in order to get into a university and was able to get a degree in fine arts. However, instead of pursuing his dream job, he tried to find a quick and easy way to make money so that his brother wouldn't go through what he went through. One day while working as a host, one of his regulars, Saeko, looked through his sketchbook of Meowington, a character from a children's book series, and believed that he was the author when he didn't clear up the misunderstanding. He rolled with it and lied about the financial trouble he's having with the books and she offered to help pay. He was doubtful at this, but Saeko gave him a generous amount of money for his books. Seeing that this was a good way to earn quick money, he began his career as a con artist. For several years, he successfully swindled dozens of women. He attended the match-making party to find a new target, rather than a wife. Instead of finding a wealthy spinster like usual, he wanted someone easy on the eyes. When he saw you, you were beautiful and had some cash so he decided to marked you as his target. Appearance Azusa has chin-length, layered light brown hair with long bangs parted on his left, and light brown eyes. Outfits *'Normal Attire:' Azusa wears a light grey suit with the jacket unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a multicolored scarf, a brown belt, and a white dress shirt with the inside black. *'2nd Attire:' Azusa wears a black biker jacket over a yellow-hooded jacket and a white shirt with black graphics, and dark blue jeans. Personality Azusa is an easygoing and cheerful guy who can be a bit mischievous. He loves to shop, play arcade games, cook, and has an eye for designer brands. He cares about his brother Toru, but is reluctant to talk about anything in his past, especially his parents. Underneath his charming facade, he's a scheming con artist who shows no remorse for the women he financially ruins. He'll put on a sweet facade to swoon them, and then leave them high and dry when he gets their money. His con is to play on their emotions by saying he's the author of the Meowington series and is having financial problems with getting the books published. Because of that, he blames women for being swindled and stated that the kindhearted ones are the most easiest to scam. He likes challenges as he was a bit disappointed when you weren't more of challenge, that is until you found out about his scam before being conned. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Coming soon... Lovers Route Main Story Coming Soon... Lovers Route Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *In the English version, there's a typo in his age in the Character Info.http://otomeobsessed.com/post/152144089473/for-those-of-you-who-are-like-isnt-azusa-the *He has the same birthday as Kota Igarashi, Haruhito Amano, and Yuma Akagi. *He dislikes basashi for he likes horses and doesn't like to eat them. *His given name, "Azusa" (梓) means "Japanese Cherry Birch". *His surname, "Kurono" (玄野) means "mysterious field". *He's the second guy to cook you dinner. *He's the only guy who's been in your apartment in the main story line. *He's portrayed by Shun Nishime in the movie. Citations Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Azusa Kurono Category:Artist Category:Cancer Sign Category:Born in July Category:Gamer Category:Con Artist Category:Ladies' man